Fixtures of the kind in question have been known in practice for years. For example, all conceivable goods are exhibited for the purchaser in shops, at trade fairs, in supermarkets etc. Fixtures, which cannot be varied and therefore cannot be adapted by the seller to suit the size of different goods or their packaging or to suit advertising campaigns, have been disclosed in the process. As the seller's range and also the arrangement of products on the selling area changes with time, there is a requirement for flexible fixtures for exhibiting goods. These fixtures for the presentation of goods must therefore be capable of being adapted to suit the wide range of products or certain temporary advertising campaigns.
The variable fixtures for the presentation of goods known in practice are mainly in the form of racking. In doing so, the goods are exhibited on the presentation fittings, for example on shelves or on blister pack holders. The presentation fittings are clipped or securely screwed in a frame or into rails. In order to be able to vary the distance between the presentation fittings or the number of presentation fittings, it is known that the frame or rails have cutouts which are spaced apart from one another and into which the presentation fittings can be clipped. The presentation fittings can therefore be fixed to the frame or to the rails at consistent intervals.
A problem particularly when presenting high-value goods is that the cutouts or screw fixings are visible to the observer. These days, goods are sometimes presented at very great expense, wherein the goods are to be presented in an aesthetic environment. At the same time, it is undesirable that the cutouts or screw fixings of the presentation fittings are visible, as these distract the purchaser from the actual goods and their presentation.
Furthermore, it is problematic that the presentation fittings can only be varied with respect to the frame or rails at consistent intervals, i.e. in steps. Once the seller has decided on a particular fixture, he is bound by the constraints of this fixture with regard to the variability of the presentation fittings.